Valor’s Journal
Session 22/07/2018''' Within a darkened room a tv screen flared into life with a buzzing static noise, it’s light barely able to illuminate the surrounding darkness. A figure sitting in front of it scratched their arm. “Now that’s an unusual energy signature… What’s going on in the new generations little hovel?” The screen flickered and showed the inside of the young heroes base.' In the base’s small library, a strange young man had emerged from a whirling portal and was surrounded by the heroes Silver, Pendragon, Valor and Adamant. After a short, and only slightly heated conversation, the group moved towards Cyclone‘s office. The figure smiled, their teeth gleaming white in the dark room. “Ohh! Our guest is from the future… I bet there’s all sorts of-” The figure licked their lips “fasincating insights in their little brain.” Back on the screen the group sees that Cyclone is on the news, fighting desperately against the rogue hero Lancelot, and quickly depart to go back him up.' The feed from the tv shifts onto a rooftop where the heroes face down Lancelot, with both words and might, in order to try and protect Cyclone. Eventually the fight is ended when the new arrival from the future, Typhoon, blows out the roof beneath Lancelot and forces him to flee. Afterwards Typhoon reveals to Cyclone that he’s his future son, and disgusted by his weakness storms off.' The tv screen turns off but then five new screens flicker on, each one displaying the five heroes going about their day. The figure scratches their arm even more, a sickly laugh escaping their grin. “Hehehe-Hahaha! What an eye for talent you have Cyclone! Just these alone would make for great disciples, but you‘re so greedy to bring in even more!” One by one more screens turned on, each following a young hero. “Truly these will be the next generation of heroes! The lynchpin that society leans upon to preserve it’s peace…”' The figure’s grin widened. “Hehehe…I can’t wait… I can’t wait to see your face Cyclone, when everything you have worked for… turns to ASH!”' Session 27/07/2018' “-and in other news, a new superhero prank gone wrong?” The women on the Tv smiled a little and looked towards her cohost, a suited man with slicked back hair.' “That’s right Jessie. Earlier today Skylark, the renowned Superhero prankster, was being interviewed on the Jay Jonna Fallon show. Things were getting heated when suddenly a young team of superheroes burst on the scene and gatecrashed the whole event. Lead by Solenoid, an up and coming streaming hero, the group caused total chaos for the show. You see Adamant was there Jessie?”' “I sure did George, that girl‘s a real livewire. But whatever the prank was it soon turned south as the heroes were beset upon by the crowd! Superhero authorities have suggested some form of mind control was involved, but the shows host things things it was all part of the prank”' The newsroom quickly flips to a view outside, where Jay Jonna Fallon is talking towards a mic. “They were deranged! First they come in and disrupt my whole show, illegally, and then they sealed my guest up into a metal ball and attacked my crowed! None of my audience can remember what happened, but that seems awfully convenient to me? I wouldn’t be surprised if it was one of those hooligans that did the mind control! There a danger to the city! Each and every one of them should be locked up!”' The feed goes back into the newsroom with a smiling Jessie. “In the aftermath a heated dispute was recorded between Solenoid and Adamant” A sound clip of Solenoid and Adamant berating each other on their idea of heroics is played. “Sounds like trouble in paradise George?”' “It sure does Jessie. As ever, Mega News will keep you up to date on all the latest super news and gossip. I’m George”' “I’m Jessie”''' “And we wish you a super day” Category:Journals Category:Valor